Finally Mine
by DreamCreamLou
Summary: One Direction Genderswap. Girl!Harry and Girl!Liam, hope you like it ;)
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah… recently I found out about Genderswap and like with the Zianourry decided, **_**why not**_**? So this is just an experiment but I think it went okay… **

**Warnings!: Genderswap, Girl!Liam, Girl!Harry, smut and cursing.**

"Li! Come on! They're waiting for us and I really don't wanna deal with an inpatient Lou at a time like this!"

"Coming! Geez, give a girl some time!" Liam exclaimed as she brushed away the tear that was falling down her chin. She picked up her phone and quickly slipped into her shoes, grabbing her jacket. She stepped out of her room, forcing a smile when she saw Harry standing there, waiting for her, dressed in a big jumper and a pair of extremely tight jeans that hugged her legs like an extra layer of skin.

"I'm ready now." she said, trying to lighten up a bit, but Harry looked at her in concern.

"You alright?" she asked and gently caressed Liam's cheek. Liam looked away, feeling the tears forming again.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she said, trying so smile brightly at Harry. Harry grabbed her chin and looked her in the eye.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, and Liam's eyes turned glassy, tears falling down.

"Daniel broke up with me…" she said after a few seconds.

"Oh sweetie." Harry said before pulling her into a hug. "It's alright love. You and I both knew you didn't love him… Maybe it's for the best…" Liam hiccupped a little, clenching Harry shirt in her hands.

"Yeah… you're properly right, it's just… we've been together for so long, and it's just so weird…" Liam said as they slowly pulled away. Harry smiled fondly at her and wiped her face with her hand, pressing a small kiss to her head.

"Look at it this way; now you won't have to feel guilty about starring at Zayn's ass." Harry said cheekily.

"Harry!" Liam exclaimed, blushing. Then she shook her head at her best friend and grabbed her hand, pulling her with her out of the door. "Come on, weren't you the one bitching about an impatient Louis?" Harry just laughed at her and wrapped her hand around her waist.

"Seriously though, the only one who doesn't know how much you fancy Zayn is Zayn himself, because honestly girl, you aren't very discreet. And it's so obvious that he fancies you too! I mean come one have you seen the way he looks at you? Besides, who can resist these?" She said as she squeezed Liam's boobs. Liam squeaked and pulled away, just as they reached the car, waiting for them. They slipped inside; Harry immediately threw herself at an unexpecting Louis, who doubled over in pain as all of Harry body weight landed directly on top of him.

"And the girls have arrived!" Niall yelled in a stage voice, making Liam roll her eyes as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Hallo to you too Ni." Liam said as she made a grimace at Harry and Louis, who was currently sucking each other's faces of. Niall pushed his foot against Harry's legs, trying to get her attention.

"Get a room guys. Or at least wait until me and Zayn's not here. Our poor single-eyes can't handle too much snogging or cuddling." Niall whined, poking Harry again. Normally Harry would just ignore him, but strangely enough she froze and pulled away from Louis who pouted in response. She looked at Liam with an apologizing look but she just shrugged. Harry got of Louis's lap and sat down beside him, also buckling her seatbelt. Niall, Louis and Zayn looked at her with mouths open, not believing that she'd actually done what Niall asked her to.

"Is there something wrong?" Louis asked slowly, looking between Liam and Harry in confusion.

"No-" Harry started but Liam interrupted her.

"Daniel broke up with me…" all three boys looked at her, mouth open and she could've sworn that Niall and Louis glanced at Zayn, before turning their attention back at her.

"I'm sorry Li. You okay?" Niall asked and put a comforting hand on her knee. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine really. I was sad in the start, I mean we've been together for so long, but now I can see that we were slowly drifting apart. It just didn't work with the band and his dancing at the same time." Niall nodded sadly and they turned silent. Not uncomfortable silent, it was never uncomfortable with them, just silent and Liam looked down in surprise when she felt a hand in hers. Zayn smiled shyly at her, caressing the back of her hand softly. She squeezed it a bit to show her gratitude, leaning her head against his shoulder. He gently started playing with her hair, running his fingers through her long curls.

"We're here lads." Louis said and they looked up, seeing that the car was holding outside a large building. They both stepped out of the car, following the others inside. Liam smiled when she saw the little girl running towards them and laughed as she bowed down, picking her up.

"Lux! It's wonderful to see you!" she exclaimed making the little girl giggle sweetly. Liam smiled fondly at her and placed her halfway on her hip as she hurried over to join the others in the studio. Zayn was waiting for her with a loving smile on his face, holding the door to the studio. She smiled back at him as she walked through, feeling his eyes on her as she greeted everyone. It's was their usual make-up and stylist crew, and Lou walked over to her smiling brightly.

"There she is! I looked away for three seconds and she'd disappeared!" she laughed as she took Lux from Liam. "It's wonderful to see you again Liam. How've you been?"

But before Liam had a change to answer a voice sounded loudly through the room, making them all look at a man in the middle of the room. He was pretty tall, with broad shoulders and a slim waist. His hair was perfectly styled, making it seem carelessly but not messy. All in all he was pretty good looking.

"Alright guys. Now that the main persons have arrived we can start. Lou and Sandra, you both know what to do and what kind of theme we've chosen, but it's up to you and our lovely band to decide details. As long as it matches and they look fabulously, then I don't care." He turned around to face all five of them as everybody else started moving around, preparing everything. "Now you guys. My name is Tom and my job is to make sure that everything goes smoothly. The only thing I want from you is to behave and look stunning. As I said we've chosen a couple of themes and the first one will be a kind of a prom night, which means dresses and tuxedoes." He smiled when Louis and Niall groaned but shook his head. "Sorry guys, there is no way out of this. I know you don't like tuxes but you'll just have to suck it up." He looked at Harry and Liam. "Sandra should be in the girls' wardrobe waiting for you. You'll just pick out what you're going to wear and then go to Lou and get you hair and make-up done. Then when you're finished you'll change and we should be ready to shoot." They both nodded and left the rest, walking towards the end of the room, stepping inside the wardrobe.

"Hallo girls. I've picked out some dresses that I thought you would like, so you'll just have to decide which ones you like the best." Sandra, their stylist, said smiling when she noticed them. She pointed at a table with about ten dresses, all in red/black colors. Liam sighed and ran a hand over one of the beautiful dresses and looked at Harry, who had obviously already chosen which one she wanted. Liam rolled her eyes when Harry quickly snatched a dress with a simple, red dress under a see-through black flower-pattered dress. Around the waist was a kind of belt, with a flower. It was really beautiful, but it wasn't exactly Liam's style.

Then she noticed a red dress with black flowers, nothing more. It was simple, yet elegant and it would match just fine with Harry's. She took it and showed it to Sandra who nodded with a smile.

"Good. Now go and get your hair and make-up done." She said as she took the two dresses and walked towards the shoes. Harry's smile widened as she turned around to face Liam with a knowing look.

"So are you going to do anything?" she asked, smirking as they walked out again, heading towards Lou's corner. Liam looked at her in confusion not liking the amused look in Harry's eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you think?! Zayn of course!" Harry exclaimed. Liam's eyes widened and she slammed her hand over Harry's mouth, smiling innocently at the few people that were staring at them, slowly removing her hand.

"Would you keep it down you idiot? I don't need everybody finding out that-" Liam started but Harry interrupted.

"That what? That you have a huge ass crush on him? Oh like everybody didn't know already." She said rolling her eyes at her friend as they sat down on the chairs that were placed in front of two big mirrors. Lou and her assistant was talking with Tom, but when he noticed Liam and Harry he pointed at them with a smile, making Lou turn around. She smiled and walked over to them ruffling Harry's hair lovingly.

"Let's make you girls pretty."

*****Later*****

"Alright, time to see the final result." Lou said with an excited smile. Sandra, Lou and their assistants were all standing in the girls' wardrobe, Liam and Harry having finally finished their make-up and accessories. They were both standing behind a curtain, and Liam took a final look in the mirror before stepping out together with Harry.

The four women smiled brightly at the two girls, and started walking around them in circles, inspecting them.

"I love your dresses. The fit both of you extremely well." Lou said as she quickly fixed some of Harry's hair. Sandra nodded eagerly from her position behind Liam.

"I agree. Now get out there and rock the camera." She said as she handed her a pair of red high-heeled stilettos, making her groan. "You only have to wear them while they take pictures. As soon as they're done you can take them off." She said with a knowing smile. Harry was waiting for her at the door, also in high-heels, but instead of red, hers were black.

They walked out of the wardrobe, hands linked together and Liam's breath caught in her throat when she saw Zayn talking to one of the photographers. He looked so good. Like, how was it even possible to look that good without being a god? He was in a black and white suit, with his usual quiff and Liam just wanted to run over and kiss him. She felt someone nudge her shoulder and she looked at Harry.

"If you keep starring like that you're properly going to droll…" she said with a smirk. Liam blushed and looked away, nervously fumbling with her dress. "You really need to tell him." Harry sighed and squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Why would he ever consider me? I mean, come on! Look at him! He's perfect in every possible way, and can get any girl he wants, so why on earth would he choose me?" Liam said bitterly, angrily walking over to Niall at the food table.

"Because he loves you…" Harry said sadly. Zayn looked up and froze when he saw Liam. Harry smiled a bit when she saw the obvious love shining through Zayn's eyes as he checked out his band mate. His eyes stayed a little bit too long at her ass to be friendly and Harry couldn't help but chuckle slightly when he immediately looked away as Liam looked up at him, pretending that he hadn't just been staring at her bum.

Suddenly hands wrapped around Harry's waist and lips pressed against her neck, making her smile.

"Hey." She said and turned around in Louis's arms, facing him. He smiled down at her, kissing her nose gently. He was also in a suit similar to Zayn's, with his hair pushed back in kind of a quiff. Harry had to stop herself from running her hands through it and messing it up.

"Hallo beautiful. What'cha doing?"

Harry shrugged. "Not much. Just trying to figure out how to get Li and Zayn together. It's so frustrating how blind they are. I mean seriously! It's written all over their faces!" she groaned and pointed at Liam and Zayn who was currently talking to Tom, glancing at each other.

"Maybe you should just let them figure it out on their own love. Maybe they aren't ready." Louis said with a smile, pulling her closer.

"That's bullshit and you know it. They've been in love for almost as long as we have. You know it, I know it, Niall knows it, hell even the fans know it! The only ones that are too blind to see it are Li and Zayn!" Harry huffed and glared at the two said people.

"Maybe Zayn will grow a pair now that Liam's single. We'll just have to wait and see babe." Louis said with an amused smile.

"Lou! Haz! Come on we're taking the group photos!" Niall yelled making them both look up. Harry sighed unwrapped Louis's arms around her, ignoring his whine in protest and walked over to Niall. When she reached him she quickly reached out and pinched one of his nipples, making him squeak and jump away.

"Stop that!" He whined and glared at Liam and Zayn, who was laughing at him. "What would you do if I did that to you?!"

"I'd kill you before you even had time to consider it." Louis said, fake glaring at him. Then he smiled brightly and reached around Harry, grabbing her bobs. "Besides, I'm the only one who's allowed to touch these wonders." Harry rolled her eyes at his boyfriend but did nothing to make him stop.

"Alright guys let's get this show on the road!" Tom yelled. Harry smiled when she saw Liam grimace before slipping into her high heels. She was now five inches taller and looked like she could fall every second. Harry shook her head and grabbed her hand.

"Relax in your feet. It won't help if you tense up, you'll just make your balance even worse. And don't walk on you toes, if you do that you won't be able to walk for very long. Put you weight on your heels instead, the shoes are made for that." She said and Liam nodded with a look of pure concentration written all over her face. "Put your feet together, don't spread them like that."

"Well if I could keep my balance I would." Liam hissed but did what Harry told her to. Harry took a step back and whistled.

"Girl where did you hide those legs?!" she exclaimed. Liam blushed and tried to pull her dress down to cover more of her legs, carefully avoiding Zayn's gaze.

"Niall, I want you in the middle. Liam and Louis stand beside him. Louis lean you arm on his shoulder and Liam put you head on the other. Harry I want you beside Louis and put your hand against the back of his neck, like you're caressing him… Yes just like that. Louis don't look that happy, focus. Zayn stand beside Liam and put your hands on her hips, like that." Tom said as he guided them into their positions.

Liam was sure everybody could hear her heart beating, her breath speeding up when she felt warm hands around her hips. She could feel his warm breath against her neck making her shiver a bit as she put her head down on Niall's shoulder. The hands tightened their grip for a few seconds before relaxing and she couldn't help but smile a little.

"Alright. Harry tilt your head just a bit to the right… Niall, put you hand around Liam's waist and let the other hang freely…" Niall moved his arm, and wrapped it around her waist but stopped at her back as if he'd bumped into something. Zayn's grip tightened again and Liam could feel Niall laugh, making Zayn relax and slowly withdraw one of his hand, putting it on Liam's shoulder.

"Yeah that's great. Now please don't move." Tom said with a big smile on his face.

Liam sighed. This was going to be a long day…

*****Later*****

Liam groaned when she removed her shoes, falling down on one of the sofas that were placed around in the studio. It's been a week since the photoshoot and they were soon going to do an interview with Alan Carr which would be their third time being on the Chatty Man. Ever since the photoshoot their stylist had insisted on her wearing high heels as often as possible, which meant, apparently, all the time. Her feet were dead just from the walk from the car to the studio, but she had to admit that they made her legs look longer.

Suddenly something heavy landed on top of her, making her groan in pain. "Li!" Harry exclaimed happily and attached her lips to Liam's neck. Liam froze for a second before pushing her away quickly when she felt Harry sucking on her skin. Love bites were normal from Harry but it still surprised Liam everytime.

"What are you doing?" Liam said annoyed, glaring halfheartedly at the younger girl.

"I'm making Zayn jealous, what else would I be doing?" Harry replied with an innocent smile.

"And why would he get jealous? You've got a boyfriend and even though he knows you're bi doesn't mean that he has forgotten that I am completely straight. No offense." Liam said rolling her eyes.

"Oh well I'd say it's working pretty well actually." Harry said with a big smirk. Liam rose an eyebrow and Harry looked to her left. Liam turned her head around and barely catched Zayn looking at them, before he looked away, blushing slightly.

"Told you…" Harry said, suddenly sounding pretty serious. Liam looked at her in confusion. "He's hasn't been able to keep his eyes of you since the photoshoot… And I think you've noticed. Isn't that proof enough that he likes you as more than a friend?"

"Haz, if I thought that every person that looked at me for long enough was worth dating I'd not only be stupid but also naïve." Liam answered looking down at her hands. Harry groaned in frustration and grabbed Liam face, squeezing it between her hands.

"Liam Jane Payne, you and I both know that Zayn would never, ever hurt you in any way possible. I'm sick and tired of the sexual tension between you two and as your friend I'll-" Harry yelled, but a hand suddenly clasped over her mouth and pulled her away from Liam.

"Sorry Li-darling. I'll take care of her." Louis said winking lovingly at her and she made a sigh of relief. Harry struggled to get free as Louis dragged her with him into one of the wardrobes.

It didn't take long before the space beside Liam was taken again and she smiled at Niall, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Nialler…"

"Hey…" He said before glaring at her shoes. "I don't like those… they make you higher than me…" Liam laughed at him when he pouted and squeezed his cheek, making him stick out his tongue at her.

"Are you going to tell them that you're single?" He asked after a while of silence and Liam shrugged.

"Might as well, I mean it's not like everybody doesn't know yet, they're just waiting for an official statement…"

*****Later*****

"… So Liam, I belive we've all heard the rumor but I wanna know if it's true that you're currently single?" Alan asked with a smile. Liam sighed mentally but forced a small smile on her face.

"Uhm yeah." She said, knowing that it wasn't enough. They wanted to know every little detail.

"When did this happen?" Alan actually looked like he didn't want to ask the question and this time her smile was real.

"Well, we've been kinda drifting apart for a while now, with both of us being busy and stuff, so we just couldn't seem to manage it." Liam answered and smiled when she felt Louis squeeze her knee. Alan nodded understandingly and turned his attention to Louis and Harry.

"And what about you two lovebirds? Still going strong?"

*****Later*****

"Li?" Harry voice sounded from the door, making Liam look up.

"Yes?" She said and picked up a dress.

"What are you going to wear tonight?" Harry whined and let herself fall down on Liam's bed. Liam rolled her eyes at her and held up a blue and white stripped dress. All five of them were going out to celebrate Live While We're Young getting to number one. Harry looked at the dress then at Liam and back at the dress.

"You can't be serious." She said and Liam rose an eyebrow.

"Why not? It's comfortable to wear and it fits me just fine." Liam replied.

"Li-darling, you're never gonna get Zayn to fuck you in a dress like that."

"But I don't want him to fuck me! I don't want him to think I'm some kinda slut who only wants him for his body!" Liam exclaimed, blushing.

"Aha! So you admit that you want him!" Harry yelled victoriously.

"What? No! That made no sense at all-"

"Oh shut up. Everybody knows Li, why can't you see it?! If you don't have the courage to tell him then at least make him admit it!"

"Make him admit what?" Liam asked annoyed and turned around to grab her phone that was lying on the bed. Harry grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, making her look at her.

"That he is hopelessly in love with you!" She said gently and looked Liam deeply in the eye. "Now, let me take care of your clothes while you do the hair." She quickly disappeared leaving Liam standing there, mouth open. She shook her head and picked up her hairbrush, brushing her long curls into a ponytail, trying to get them under control. Then she sighed, pulled the hair band out and plugged her straightener in, waiting for it to get warm.

Suddenly Harry reappeared with something black in her hands, but before Liam could have a proper look at it she was forced to sit down in front of her mirror. Harry was walking around her room, finding make-up and hair stuff, before placing it all in front of Liam on her table.

"Now, the theme is dark but sexy. I can see you've started the straightener, that's good. While you straighten your own hair I'll do mine. Then I'll do your make-up and all the rest. We've got almost two hours so we better get started. And yes, it will take that long or else we haven't done the job well enough." Harry said with a twinkle in her eye when she saw Liam opening her mouth to comment.

Liam sighed but Harry could see that she'd given in.

*****Later*****

"Are you sure this is alright? I feel a bit exposed…" Liam said and tried tucking down the black dress. "And what's up with this front? I mean seriously, do you want everybody in the whole world to see my bobs?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do want everybody to see them, or at least Zayn. Now stop whining and get in the shoes, the boys should be here any minute." Harry answered, rolling her eyes. She was also in a black dress, that hugged her body like an extra skin, the neck made out of laces. Liam's dress was almost completely open, barely covering her bobs. The only thing that held it together was a thin see-through fabric that also covered her back. They were both wearing black stilettos and a simple but sexy make-up. Liam's hair was straightened while Harry's was it's usually mess of curls.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Liam froze on the spot. She quickly grabbed a jumper but before she could do anything with it, it was ripped out of her hands.

"No! Don't you dare cover all of my hard work. I haven't spent this much time for you to just throw it away!" Harry hissed and pulled Liam with her out in of the room, heading towards the door. The doorbell rang again making Harry yell out: "Yeah yeah! Geez! Chill out you maniacs!" but before she reached the door it slammed open, Louis, Niall and Zayn tumbling inside, Louis landing on the ground in front of Harry. Harry crossed her arms at him and rose an eyebrow when he looked up at her.

"Well, I gotta say I've got a very nice view down here…" He said with a smirk, looking up and down Harry's body, checking her out. Then he looked at Liam and his eyes widened.

"Li?" He said, a shocked look on his face, similar to Niall's and Zayn's. Louis stood up and looked at her before returning his attention to Harry.

"You just couldn't stay out of it, could you?" He said and shook his head at his girlfriend who just shrugged with an innocent smile.

Liam was listening to their conversation, looking down and blushing. She looked up shortly to see Niall's and Zayn's confused looks but quickly looked down again when Zayn's eyes met hers. She felt way too naked and exposed and was seriously considering running up to her room to change. As if Harry could sense her thoughts, she grabbed her arm preventing her from running away.

"Weren't we leaving?" Harry said with a smirk, grabbed their jackets and pulled Liam with her out of the door. Niall shook his head in disbelief.

"What did she do to our poor, innocent Liam?" he asked with a chuckle looked Zayn and Louis.

"Well she's certainly not innocent anymore." Louis answered and looked at Zayn, nudging his arm. "Are you going to ask her out or not?"

"I don't know…" Zayn said his eyes still glued to the two girls in front of them as they walked towards the car. He couldn't keep his eyes from Liam, how the dress showed way too much of her skin, how her legs looked like they continued for forever and her _ass_!

"Z if you won't, someone else will! I mean come on! Look at her! It's not like someone like her is going to stay single for long! You waited too long last time and she ended up with Daniel, who's a nice guy, no doubting it but it's so obvious how much you're into each other!" Louis groaned and Niall nodded eagerly.

"Don't you think I know that?" Zayn hissed but Louis didn't get a chance to answer, as they reached the car, Liam and Harry waiting for them.

"So where are we going guys?" Harry asked, excitement shinning through her eyes, but Niall and Louis just chuckled.

"That's a surprise love. You'll see when we get there…" Louis answered as he slipped into the driver's seat, starting the car.

*****Later*****

Liam sighed and leaned against the wall at the end of the bar, shaking her head at the drunken people surrounding her. How creative of Louis to choose a bar. She didn't drink much, even though both of her kidneys worked properly now, she just didn't see a reason to get completely wasted. Harry and Niall on the other hand loved it. Harry liked it because, well because of the attention, even though they all knew that the only one she truly needed attention from was Louis, who gladly gave her what she wanted. Niall was Irish so he was excused.

She took a sip of her drink watching the dance floor. She liked to watch. It was like people let her become a part of their lives for a second, showing her just a glimpse of how they wanted to appear like. She smiled when she saw Harry and Louis dancing together, making complete idiots out of themselves and not caring a long as they made each other laugh. Niall was nowhere to be seen but she wasn't too worried. He was a big boy and able to take care of himself.

"Can I buy you a drink beautiful?" a hoarse voice asked from behind her and she turned around to face a tall man that looked like he'd fall every minute.

"Uhm, no thanks I don't drink much…" Liam mumbled and stepped a little to the side to avoid him, but he just took a step closer.

"Come on babe, everybody does sometimes…" he slurred and put a hand on the wall beside her head. She tried to push him away, hand pressed against his chest but he seemed unable to notice anything around him.

"Leave her alone." A familiar voice cut through the music and Liam sighed in relief. Someone pushed the man away from her angrily and he stumbled into a table standing next to them. He mumbled something and stood up, looking like he had no idea where he was and slowly walked away, bumping into a few people on the way.

"I feel kinda bad for him." Liam said as she looked at the man's back. Soft hands touched her cheek making her look up at Zayn. "Thanks by the way."

"You're welcome." Zayn replied clearing his throat. They looked away awkwardly and Liam's eyes caught Harry who was still dancing with Lou but was looking at her with a knowing look, gesturing from Zayn to the dance floor. Liam took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Would you-"

"Li, I was wonderin-"

They both shut up and looked at each other before smiling.

"You first." Liam said with a smile and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Uhm… I was just wondering if you'd like to dance, that's all…" Zayn said, rubbing his head. Liam chuckled when he messed up his hair and ran a hand through it to fix it while Zayn looked at her anxiously. Instead of answering she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her to the dance floor, avoiding the dancing bodies around them.

When they reached the middle Liam turned around to face Zayn and hesitated a bit before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He looked slightly surprised but not uncomfortable as he placed his hands on her hips.

They started moving with the music, smiling at their clumsy movements, just enjoying holding the other. Zayn chuckled as Liam tried and failed to sing the lyrics to the song, forgetting half of the words. He grabbed her hand and spun her around, loving the way her face scrunched up when she laughed. He may not be able to hear it properly but he'd heard it countless of times, he knew how wonderful her laughter was.

When he pulled her in again she was slightly out of breath with a stray of hair in front of her eye. He gently tucked it behind her ear, looking at her. She froze, wide eyes staring back at him as his eyes dropped to her lips. She licked them unconsciously, her breathing speeding up as he slowly leaned forward until their lips were so close she could feel his breath on her lips, making her feel slightly dizzy.

"Li, I…" he whispered but before he could continue, Liam stepped up on her toes, pressing their lips together.

*****Later*****

Liam moaned when Zayn pressed her against the wall as they stepped inside the elevator, lips never leaving her neck. It took all her concentration to push the button to her apartment, her hands tangling themselves in his hair, pulling him closer. She could feel his bulge press against her thigh, making her gasp a little. She tightened her grip and forced his head away from her neck, smashing their lips together, both moaning loudly. She pushed herself away from the wall as the door opened fumbled after her key, Zayn chuckling when she tried to unlock the door. She groaned in frustration, cursing her shaking hand far away and suddenly Zayn's hand covered hers, helping her steady it and the key easily slipped in.

Zayn was all over her as soon as they were inside, snogging her like there was no tomorrow. His hand traveled down her body, caressing her boobs a little, before continuing down to her ass, hand slipping under her dress. He moaned a little when he felt how wet she was and she made a little whining noise, pushing him towards her bedroom. She kicked the door open, ignoring it when it hit the wall with a loud bang. She eagerly pulled Zayn's shirt over his head and opened his belt, before taking a step back to admire him.

She'd seen him shirtless before of course, but this was different. Her hands reached out and gently touched his abs feeling him shiver slightly and smiled lovingly at him.

"I love you…" she whispered. Zayn grabbed her hands and pulled her to him, kissing her softly.

"I love you too…" he said. "You're sure you want this…?"

"Why? Are you getting cold feet?" she whispered with a smile.

"Cheeky. No Li, I've waited way to long for this, just wanted to make sure you felt the same way."

"How about I show you?" Liam replied, before giving him a push, making him fall onto the bed. She hesitated a bit, because under her cheeky façade she was scared. Scared that he would change his mind and leave her, or might not like what he saw. As if sensing her train of thoughts, Zayn propped up on his elbows, a smile of affection on his face.

"You're gorgeous Li. Don't doubt that."

She took a deep breath and nodded before reaching down to the hem of her dress, starting to pull it over her head. She blushed when she realized Zayn was watching her intensely, but the dress soon blocked her view. She heard Zayn shift slightly and quickly pulled the dress of completely. She wasn't wearing any bra because of the dress so she shook her hair making it fall down and cover at least a small part of her boobs. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, shyly looking down at the ground.

Suddenly warm arms wrapped around her, pulling her into Zayn's chest.

"So beautiful… my Li…" Zayn's voice was slightly hoarse and his skin was burning where they were pressed against each other. Hands gently brushed away her hair and lips hungrily attached themselves to her neck. Liam couldn't help but let out a small whine, wrapping her arms around his neck. He turned them around and gently pushed her down on the bed. He stood up and pulled down his trousers, leaving him in just his boxers.

Zayn knew that staring at her properly wouldn't make her more comfortable but he couldn't help himself. How could he when she was lying there in just her panties, panting slightly? He leaned down, covering her entire body with his, making her eagerly wrap her arms around his neck. He kissed her passionately, moaning when she immediately opened her mouth, letting him in.

He pulled away slightly, lips going up towards her ear, taking her earlobe in his mouth.

"You have any…?" he whispered and felt her shiver under him. She nodded and pointed to the drawer that was standing next to her bed and he quickly rose up. When he returned he placed himself in between her legs, looking down at her admiringly. She squirmed a bit under his gaze, making him chuckle and lean down again, kissing her neck, traveling down her cleavage. Her hands came up and tangled themselves in his hair, messaging his scalp. One of his hands traveled down her body, stopping at her hips and slowly started to pull down her panties. She lifted her hips up a bit, making it easier for him and he pulled them of her completely.

Liam's breath caught in her throat when she realized she was completely naked in front of the guy she'd had a crush on for ages. But she was effectively distracted when his mouth found one of her breasts, sucking at the same time as his hand gently caressed her folds. The whine the left her mouth was embarrassingly loud and she bit her lip, trying to suppress her moans. His other hand softly forced her legs apart, and he pressed two fingers into her, moaning at the slickness. He slowly curled his fingers against her walls, listening to her gasping and panting, feeling himself grow harder.

He pulled away from her tit, going down to join his hand. Liam groaned when she felt his warm breath against her cunt. His fingers pulled out and Liam whimpered in disappointment, but her eyes widened when he slowly slid his tongue against her, her legs tensing and mouth open.

"Fu-ck… Zayn…" she whined. His lips closed around her clit, tongue teasing it and the fingers quickly returned, slowly fucking her. Her needy moans filled the room, pleasure overtaking her senses as she felt her orgasm coming closer. It was too overwhelming. He was eating her up, pushing her to her limits and she could feel herself falling apart. She wanted it. She wanted him and everything he could give her, she wanted to be pushed. She liked being in control and planning everything before it happened but she hadn't realized until now that she could like given the control to somebody else and just lean back, going with the flow.

When she came with a scream she felt like her whole world came apart. Zayn moaned in response as he continued to suck her through her orgasm, leaving her panting and needy. She felt like every bone in her body had turned into jelly and yet she couldn't help the deep craving for him. She blindly reached out for him and the warmth against her cunt disappeared, only to return near her face. She slowly opened her eyes, her breath catching in her throat as she looked at him, his eyes completely dark and filled with want, his lips red and swollen from his previous actions. She pulled him down on her, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He slowly leaned down, softly pressing their lips together, tongues dancing lazily. But Liam could fell his problem against her core, and let one of her hands travel down, slipping into his boxers. A surprised sound slipped past his lips but was drowned when he moaned loudly as she wrapped her fingers around him. Feeling brave she leaned up and brushed her lips against his ear.

"I wonder if it'll even _fit_…" she purred. Zayn's only response was a loud moan. He frantically pulled down his boxers, throwing them in a random direction and quickly picked up the condom he'd fetched from the drawer earlier. He ripped it open and put it on, returning his attention to Liam who had been watching him intensely. He smiled at her and leaned down, pressing them together. Liam made an impatient sound when she felt him against her, hard and ready. When he didn't move she opened her eyes (when had she closed them?) and glared at him.

"What are you doing?" She hissed and bucked up her hips to try and get him closer. Without answering he started to push in, making Liam's mouth fall open in a soundless scream, eyes wide. She felt like she were burning, but it was a good burn. Everything was devoured until it was just the two of them, and nothing else mattered in that moment. She felt how he stretched her, filing her up and her body swallowed him eagerly. She could feel every part of her wanting him, she felt drugged by his presence. Like he was her lifeline and everything she did depended on him.

Zayn groaned as he was engulfed in her warm tightness, his body fighting against him, wanting just slam in. But he kept himself still, not wanting to hurt her in anyway.

"Fu…fuck… Zayn… move…" Liam moaned when the burn submitted into something else. Something that left her craving for more. Zayn nodded breathless and pulled out slowly only to push back in again. Liam gasped as she was refilled, further this time and looked up at Zayn, eyes shining with a wordless order. Zayn sighed when he was completely in, his hips pressed against her ass. He hissed when she clenched around him, getting even tighter and he slowly started to thrust in and out.

Liam was in heaven. Not only because she was getting laid, also because of the knowledge that it was _Zayn_. The pleasure was so intense and incredible, she just wanted to let herself fall, but she didn't want it to end so soon. She wanted to make Zayn cum, to see how he looked when he came.

Suddenly Zayn grabbed her hips and pulled out of her, ignoring her whine in protest and sat down on the bed, motioning for her to get closer. Liam realized what he wanted and placed her legs on either side of his waist, straddling his legs and slowly lowered herself, grapping his biceps as he filled her up again. She gasped when she was fully seated and her head fell down on his shoulder, breathing heavily.

"Fuck… You're so _big_…" she whispered and felt more than heard Zayn's laughter. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing their upper bodies against each other.

"And you're _tight._ You sure you're not a virgin?" He asked jokingly making Liam huff.

"Yes I'm pretty sure but thanks I guess." She replied before lifting her hips up a bit, not really making him pull out properly. It was enough though, and the new position made him brush against her G-spot, making her gasp. "Shit… why did we wait this long?" she panted as she slowly started to rock up and down.

"Ngh… don't know… because we're idiots who should've listened to our friends?" Zayn said and one of his hands grabbed her hip, while the other traveled down to her cunt, gently messaging her clit.

"_No!_ I'll cum!" she whimpered and grabbed his arm to prevent him from sending her over. His fingers stopped moving and she sighed in relief.

"But I want you to cum babe… I wanna see you fall apart, to give in… you looked so beautiful after an orgasm, I wanna see it again. I'm so close; wanna cum knowing what I've done to you, knowing that I made you cum for the second time…" Zayn whispered against her ear and her eyes widened when his fingers started to move again, teasing her until she came with a high-pitched scream. Zayn groaned when he felt her cum around him, clenching him so tightly it almost hurt. He bucked up his hips and buried his face in her neck, biting her hard as he came too.

When Zayn slowly calmed down he gently started to lick the mark he'd left on her neck and she responded with a sleepily moan. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, his mouth finding hers immediately. They kissed for a while, tongues lazily dancing together. When Liam pulled away with a happy sigh she rested her head against his, smiling. She slowly lifted her hips up, feeling Zayn slip out of her. Zayn groaned a little and quickly pulled the condom of, tying it and throw it in the trashcan. He grabbed her and pulled her with him under the covers, smiling when she giggled in response. They wrapped their arms around each other and Liam rested her head against Zayn's chest with a wide smile. She didn't care that they were both sweaty and disgusting or that they properly had to get up early in the morning, all that mattered was him.

"I love you." Zayn said and Liam pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"Mhh… Love you too…" she mumbled sleepily and slowly closed her eyes. Before she fell asleep completely she felt lips press against her head.

"You're finally mine…"

She smiled and tightened her grip. "Yours…"

*****Later*****

"…Aww… look at them! They're so adorable!"

"Pay up, I told you they'd do it."

"Shhh! You'll wake them up!"

"So what? They're gonna have to get up sooner or later."

Liam groaned when she recognized the voices and pressed her face further into her warm pillow. Wait a sec. Pillows weren't suppose to be this warm! She opened her eyes and they widened when she saw that she was almost lying on top of Zayn. Then she remembered and a big smile spread across her face as she studied his face, how peaceful he looked in his sleep. She sighed when she heard the whispering again and turned around to glare at the three happy looking faces that were watching her.

"Go away guys. I wanna sleep."

"Uhhh Li-darling wanna be alone with Zaynie so they can have a morning shag." Louis said which only earned him another glare.

"If it wasn't because I was naked I would've kicked you out myself." Liam said with an annoyed sigh. Suddenly the hand that was lying on her waist started to move, slowly going down to her cunt, caressing her folds. She had to stifle a gasp when a finger slipped inside her, curling slightly.

"Uhm guys could you leave please? I-uhm… I really wanna take a bath but I'm not getting up with you standing there." She asked and bit her lip hard when Zayn's thumb gently caressed her clit, instantly making her wet.

Louis and Niall looked at her in slight confusion but Harry looked behind her and smirked.

"Sure. Come boys, better leave her to take her _bath_." She answered and grabbed both boys, pulling them with her. When they reached the door Harry turned around again. "Oh and Zayn, next time it might be a good idea to wait until we're gone." She said before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Liam felt Zayn chuckle against her back which only turned her on so much more. She felt warm lips against her ear and shivered.

"Mhh… You're so _wet_. So wet for me…" Zayn whispered. "Might not be such a bad idea with a bath mh?" he asked cheekily and the hand disappeared. Zayn stood up, completely ignoring her shocked face and walked into the bathroom. Liam cursed and quickly stood up, following him.

**So what do you think? I hope you liked it because it was **_**fucking hard **_**to write! Who would've thought it would be difficult for me to write BoyxGirl smut when I'm a girl? I've written far too much gay porn… sigh… it's infected my way of writing smut…-.-"**

Harry's dress for the photoshoot: shop/viewitem-PD971366

Liam's dress for the photoshoot: shop/viewitem-PD981541

Harry's dress for the bar: shop/viewitem-PD965033

Liam's first dress for the bar: shop/viewitem-PD909401

Liam's second dress for the bar: shop/viewitem-PD953664


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I've been reported, so I've started moving my stories to Ao3. I knew from the beginning I might end up being reported, but oh well. Some of you seemed to really like my stories so I just wanted you to know that they're there. My user name is DreamCreamLou :)


End file.
